Sunshine
Ro Ro admits his feelings for Jared; Jake dates Scorpion; Jared and Jaylin fight over Ro Ro. Plot Ro Ro is sitting on his bed, eating a tub of ice cream and watching "Dylan", an Outworld T.V. talk show about that features a lesbian transexual as the host. Jalen comes to the door and checks in on him. "Wow, I haven't seen you this still since you saw Caitlyn Joyner and Jenner in the same room." Jalen says, trying to make his mother/father laugh. Ro Ro doesn't show any signs of emotion, though he never does but you can tell he's upset. Jalen leaves Ro Ro alone and meets up with Chica and Ro Bo and gives his analysis of Ro Ro. "It's like he's dead inside. Grandma and Grandpa's deaths must've really put him down." Jalen says. "We have to do something to help him. The only one that seemed to make him happy after Jaylin left was Jared, who we haven't seen in a week!" Ro Bo inputs. "Wasn't Ro Ro always dead inside?" Chica says, trying to be funny. Ro Bo and Jalen stare at her annoyingly and ignore her. In the living room, Xavier continues to fight with Iyana. * "How could you try to sleep with my fucking dad? You have a boyfriend!" - Xavier * "I didn't try to sleep with your damn dad, he tried to sleep with me!" - Iyana * "No he didn't. He's not a whore, unlike you, you sneaky slut!" - Xavier * "Oh hell no. I'm not a slut. I'll fight your bastard ass right here, right now!" - Iyana * "Let's go there bitch!" - Xavier * "Just come and get it let them say what they say. 'Cause I'm about to put your ass away!" - Iyana Jabari overhears they're fighting and rushes to break them up. "What are you two fighting for?" Jabari asks. Anaya intervenes and tells Jabari and Charles and Eriq what happened when they went to Revisionworld. With this information, Jabari tells Xavier that Iyana is being truthful and if he wants to know why, he can go ask his mom. Xavier decides to take Jabari up on his offer and goes straight to Chica. Chica, Jalen and Ro Bo are about to go find Jared but Xavier interrupts them and asks for Chica to explain the mysteries of his dad to him. Chica says she doesn't have time for a lecture but Xavier states the facts that she never has time for her own son. Chica gives in and tells Jalen and Ro Ro to go without her and she sits Xavier down in her room. "Your dad is your dad ok. He's a mystery and forever will be, let's just leave it at that." Chica says. This doesn't satisfy Xavier and says, "Well, you obviously know something about his 'mystery' 'cause you fucked him and had me!" Chica gives in and says, "Ok. Your dad is my opposite, but as you know, the opposites still have the same traits as us. Well, your dad is a secretive male whore. That situation with Iyana is not her fault. He does shit like that on purpose. Now are you happy you annoying bastard?" Xavier finally knows the "secret" of his dad and rushes to go apologize to Iyana. Ro Ro is still in his room eating the same ice cream and the only thing that's changed is the T.V. show but it's still on the same channel. Jake, Bitch Puddin', Mace, and Ace go in to try and cheer him up. "Ro Ro we're here to cheer up our beautifully blue brother." Jake says, but it doesn't change Ro Ro's state. "We've brung blue raspberry pie, your favorite." Ro Ro still doesn't change. Mace tells Jake that Ro Ro's not the only one that's in this state, as Nya and Loveolas won't come out their rooms either. Ro Ro finally talks and says that he misses Jared. Jake finds this as an opportunity and asks if he likes Jared as more than a friend with benefits. Ro Ro gives in and says "Yes" to which Jake happily tells him where Jared is so they can get married and fulfill Jake's dream of having a brother-in-law that doesn't have a voice that sounds like they're a pervert. Ro Ro snaps at Jake's bubbly nature and tells him to call Jalen and Ro Bo and tell them where he is. Mace calls the two brothers and tells them that Jared's in the Netherrealm. They reach the Netherrealm and see Jared playing football with Scorpion, and the demonized Liu Kang, Kung Lao, and Smoke. Jared sees the two and asks if they want to join to which they agree. After the game, Jalen tells Jared that he needs him to make Ro Ro happy again. Jared agrees to go and they head back to the palace. When they get back to the palace they see Ro Ro and someone else laughing in his room. Jalen assumes that it's Jake but Jared believes otherwise and pushes them out the way. Jared asks Jabari who's in Ro Ro's room with him and Jabari says that he let Jaylin in 20 minutes ago, which makes Jared rush to his room. Jared runs through a variety of obstacles that he just pushes out of the way, such as an animatronic Chica, asleep Fluffy, and Dievion. He gets to Ro Ro's room and see Jaylin and Ro Ro hugged up and immediately goes off on Jaylin ''and ''Ro Ro. "What the hell are you doing hugged up with him? You're with me now!" Jared says to Ro Ro. "Wait, hold the hell on. You never said we were going out, I assumed that we were just friends with disgusting benefits." Ro Ro replies. "I also found out that what you said about Jaylin was not true." Jared starts to feel guilty and confesses that he wants Ro Ro back now that Sindel doesn't care about Ro Ro anymore and Shao Kahn is dead. Ro Ro looks at Jaylin who tells him to follow his heart, and Ro Ro runs to Jared and hugs him. With the fact that he gets to date Jared again, Ro Ro no longer cares about his parents. Jaylin leaves the palace and catches Jake and Scorpion making out. Jake looks at him and says, "I know, it's weird, but I can't resist something this hot!"